


Suck

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Fixation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Sam notices that the reader might have a thing for his fingers and decides to test his theory.





	Suck

You love everything about Sam, but the thing that drives you crazy is his hands. They’re so big and his fingers are so long and you find yourself staring at your boyfriends hands more often than not. The more you stare at his fingers, the more you think about where you’d like him to put them. The obvious places of course being your pussy and caressing your soft skin. The place you realize you most want his fingers ends up being between your lips.

He catches on quick when he realizes you can’t take your eyes off of his thin digits as you suck obscenely on the lollipop in your mouth. When he catches your eye, he smirks devilishly before closing his laptop and standing up to leave the library. He announces he’s going to bed early and walks down the hall leaving you in the library with Dean. When you stand barely two minutes later claiming the same, Dean rolls his eyes and tsks as you practically sprint down the hallway.

When you enter the room, Sam pins you against the closed door his mouth attacking yours. He flips you around so you’re back is against his front and he presses his erection against your pert ass.

“You wanna try something different tonight, sweetheart?” he asks as his fingers wrap around your neck pressing softly before releasing his hold and moving up to your mouth. His fingers graze your lips as his teeth pull at your ear lobe. “Suck,” he demands and you gladly suck two of his fingers into your mouth.

It’s over too soon as he drags the digits down the front of your body to dip into your shorts. He circles your clit as he grinds the massive bulge in his jeans against your ass groaning at the contact.

“So wet for me already,” he says sucking a hickey into the side of your neck. He pulls his fingers from your cunt before dragging your shorts down your legs. He pulls his cock from his boxers and thrusts into you making you scream. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to be quiet for me,” he tsks knowing damn well you’ve never been quiet when it comes to sex with him. You nod softly biting your lip and he thrusts in hard again. The moan that slips from between your lips is loud and long.

“Fine, if you can’t be quiet on your own I’ll just have to give you something else to do with your mouth,” he says smirking against the side of your neck. His fingers find your lips again.”Suck,” he says and you wrap your lips around his digits as he fucks you hard muffling your screams of pleasure.


End file.
